Kuroudo Marume
Kuroudo Marume is a member of the Tobita Club and the fourth Gear Fighter to be recruited into the club. He is also a trained swordsman. He is first seen in the second episode of Crush Gear Turbo during a scene where he saves Kouya and Jirou from been attacked by a swarm of bees. Kuroudo's Crush Gear is Shooting Mirage, and later on in the series, Shooting Phantom. Appearance Kuroudo is shown to have blonde hair with blue eyes and fair skin. His usual outfit includes a white shirt, a red ribbon neck tie, a purple vest, dark blue slacks and a pair of black shoes. Personality Kuroudo is known for his excellent sense of hearing. Because of this, he can easily determine the weak points as well as damages of different Crush Gears through its sound flow. Kuroudo is also known for having passion for victory. However, it is revealed in the anime that he is in fact afraid of losing notably in episode 11 where he is supposed to withdraw from his first match against Eddie and Kyousuke taunts about Kuroudo's real attitude and at the end of episode 56 where he screamed in fear after losing to Kyousuke in round 2 of their match in the World Cup. Plot Life in France Kuroudo lived in France with his family five years ago. At that time he was poor and wanted nothing better than to play with his friends, Francois; Lola; Jean and Pierre. Once they were treated badly by Ritchie, a condescending rich boy who threatened them to take over the courtyard which was their playing area. Determined to not losing their area, Kuroudo and his friends decided to have a battle with him. However, they did not have a proper Crush Gear to play and they cannot afford it since it was expensive. Kuroudo and his friends eventually managed to buy a Crush Gear from a dealer at an affordable cost. When they bought the Gear, Shooting Mirage, it was dusty and did not have wheels. Nonetheless, they worked together to fix Shooting Mirage - Kuroudo cleaned its body cover while his friends built a set of wooden wheels for the Gear. Through the unwavering faith of his friends, Kuroudo won the Gear Fight agaist Ritchie. Involvement in Team Griffon Kuroudo used to be a former teammate of Team Griffon with Kyousuke. He met Kyousuke when the latter was fixing Dino Spartan. Kuroudo trusted Kyousuke to fix Shooting Mirage after seeing his ability in fixing Gears, and since then both of them became good friends. The two boys were soon called "The Dynamic Duo" since they recorded several victories together in Gear Fighting. However, a dispute in a Gear Fight left their friendship in shambles and both to drop out of the Crush Gear scene. Before the competition, Kyousuke created a microchip and placed it into Shooting Mirage. Kuroudo noticed the difference in the sound of his Gear upon starting the battle and gave up the match immediately. He was aware that someone used him to win by unfair means, which shocked the team. Consequently, Kuroudo no longer spoke to Kyousuke and left Team Griffon. Involvement in the Tobita Club Some time later, Kuroudo meets Kouya and Jirou at the river bank where he saves them from the bees and later on predicts Kouya's lost in battle. When Kouya and Jirou meet Kuroudo in the kendo school during their search, Kuroudo directs them to Kyousuke's place where they can get Garuda Eagle fixed, with the condition that they do not tell Kyousuke on who sent them there. Manganji Cup arc Illusion Cup arc Buthokan Cup arc Asia Cup arc World Cup arc Concept art guo Kuroudo concept art 1.png Kuroudo concept art 2.png Trivia * In the English dub of the anime, his name is pronounced "Ku Ru Dow". However it was pronounces authentically correct as "Ku Row Dow" in episode 11. * Kuroudo is the only Gear Fighter in the Tobita Club who does not suffer a severe physical injury and is not involved in a fist fight. *Both Harry Gamble and Kuroudo bears a striking resemblance to King from both Art of Fighting and The King of Fighters series. Category:Characters (Crush Gear Turbo) Category:Tobita Club